retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Nektropos Castle
Tips If you're going to Nektropos Castle for the first time, try to find a player for your group who has access to the basement and the library. This will allow you to do several quests during one go without triggering zone lockout too early. There are four rare nameds you will need for several quests: * in the Game Room, for - yes, there are several versions of the same named monster. * in the Chapel, for * in the Stable, for * in the basement, for If these monsters aren't up, you can try spawning them by zoning out and back in to the castle if you don't have lockout. This is why having someone who can run through the castle without needing to kill any of the Everling sisters first is helpful. The other nameds that are required by quests are always up or can be triggered. Lockout will trigger if you kill or any of the Everling sisters ( , , , , or ). Adventurers Note: Top 5 things to do in Nektropos Castle while waiting for the MOBs/PH's to spawn: 1. Table Hopping in the Game Room 2. Octagon hopping in the Chapel 3. Hide from Billy behind the statue in the chapel. 4. Play Hide and Seek with your Group/Guild Members, turn off all maps first. 5. Figure out how to hop over the stable walls in the Stable (Yes, It Can Actually be Done!!) Access through the castle First Tower To leave the first floor, Head to the Chapel, clear the room to spawn the ghost, Alexa. She will talk about a note and secret tunnels. Now head to the gameroom, click on the chessboard or other clickable items in the room, to receive a hastily scrawled note. This will allow you to use the candle on the south wall outside the gameroom to open the passage into the Southwest tower. The Everling Lockets Parts of the second level and all of the basement of Nektropos Castle cannot be accessed until progress has been made on the quest The Everling Lockets. A series of tasks must be performed to acquire access through the doors on the towers and to kill the six Everling sisters. Access will then be provided to the basement to face Lord Everling. The boss of the initial Nektropos Castle is Maltus Everling. Defeating him is a required step of three Heritage Quests: Hadden's Earring, Restoring Ghoulbane and A Missing Mask. With access to the Nektropos Castle basement, the Heritage Quest A Missing Mask can be started by examining a note there. Killing Maltus will trigger the quest Putting Maltena to Rest that allows you to enter different, higher level versions of the castle. After finishing this quest, on all future visits to Nektropos Castle, you will be able to access most parts of the castle, although the mobs will still be present. This quest can now be completed at high levels (when mobs are grey con) to unlock the castle. Balcony doors, Barracks and Library * Balcony doors: Visions of Hatred * Barracks: The Boar's Head * Library: The Red Marble Instances *Nektropos Castle: The Return (aka Nek2) -- appropriate for a full group of characters level 50-55 *Nektropos Castle: Tribulation (aka Nek3) -- appropriate for a full group of characters level 70